


Scar

by writingissues



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: He wonders why he never noticed it until now. - manga spoilers post canon





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr askbox prompt. The it was 2 prompts put together which made: Kiss on a scar as an apology 
> 
> Warning: Manga and now 2019 anime spoilers for episode 24. Also a au based in the future post canon. 
> 
> Was also posted on my writing tumblr account about a month ago: writingissues.tumblr.com

He wonders why he never noticed it until now. 

Tohru was asleep next to him snoring softly as he watched her, eyes full of warmth as they studied her face in the early morning it was then when Kyo noticed it. It was a slight glimpse at her neck is when the slight discoloration of skin caught his eye. Kyo sat up blinking as his eyes focused in on what he realized was a scar and reached out his calloused fingers to touch her skin where the scar laid his eyes narrowed as he tried to think of where Tohru would get something like that. He finally moved his hand away and as he did Kyo noticed another small one on her shoulder and another one a bit longer also resided on her shoulder, he tilted his head in confusion and then it hit him causing his amber eyes to go wide. 

It was then he remembered. 

Kyo stared at the now faded scars that covered Tohru’s neck and shoulders. Scars that no one would notice if they didn’t know where to already look. The memory of that night weighed heavily on his mind he could still clearly remember what had caused those scars, and why he did it. Kyo swallowed and his eyes focused on the scars as his mind raced in what to do with this information or that even if it mattered anymore since the person in question that received the scars never seemed bothered. Knowing Tohru as he did it would come as a surprise to her that they were there at all. He couldn’t help but smile at the expression she would make but it quickly left as his eyebrows furrowed together as his finger gently touched the one on her neck.

“What are you doing?” her voice was soft and slurred as she sat up on her elbows looking at him with her deep brown eyes. Kyo swallowed as a wave of guilt came over him in that moment. Was he a creep for touching her on the neck in her sleep without thinking he moved his hand away making him realize he was still touching her then. A part of him wanted to die in that moment as Tohru rubbed her hands against her eyes. “Kyo-kun?” she always seemed to revert to honorifics when she was tired, it was something Kyo found endearing but in that moment it was the last thing on his mind. “Kyo-kun?” she repeated again reaching out to him, “What’s wrong?”

With a shiver he seemed to come back to himself, his eyes connecting with her worried eyes. “Its nothing.” his voice was soft but as he watched her narrow her deep brown eyes her mouth twisting clearly expressing she didn’t believe him. Kyo could feel his face burn as he looked towards the wall away from her and then looking back again in his peripheral view. “I just was watching you sleep.” he stated as he finally looked towards her teh slight amusement that crossed her features made him want to die but at the same time made his own heart flutter. “And I noticed a mark on your neck.” he reached out his finger touching it and he felt her shiver underneath him. 

“A mark?” she replied confused her own hand moving to touch where his finger had once been. 

“A scar….or scars.” he said which caused Tohru’s eyes to widen and then just as fast as that expression crossed her features it left as she gave a giggle her other hand touching her mouth. 

“Oh those, I thought they be gone by now.” she moved her hand and looked at him again her head tilting. “Is something wrong, Kyo?”

Kyo swallowed as he reached out his hands taking her small ones into his. “It doesn’t bother you?” his voice was low and quiet as he spoke. It seemed unspoken about where the scars came from and Kyo hated himself in that moment for even bringing that up. Out of everything that had happened between them it was the one thing he did not like talking about much. Tohru moved one of her hands which was then placed on his orange haired head in a soothing manner. Without saying anything then he looked up at her and placed his hands against her shoulders pushing her back down onto the bed. He watched as Tohru’s face turned red clearly surprised by the turn of events.

“Kyo?” she stared at the man before her and then smiled moving her arms out as if to welcome him into a hug in which he accepted; The fact he could feel her body against his was a wonder that would never get old for him no matter how long he would live. It seemed then his mind made a snapped decision as he moved ever so slightly and then placed his chapped lips against the first scar causing Tohru to jump slightly in surprise as she turned her head to see what he was doing but didn’t say anything as he moved and kissed the other two scars on her shoulders and without much hesitation placed his forehead against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” it was not the first time Kyo had apologized for what happened but as Tohru held him close she knew it was something he needed to do in that moment. 

“I love you.” was her reply as she held him closer to her. “I love you so much, Kyo.”

In response he held her tighter. 

_I love you._


End file.
